1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-controlled ground mesh jacquard knitting machine, and more particularly to such a computer-controlled ground mesh jacquard knitting machine in which each yarn feeder has a recessed portion for receiving a corresponding color changing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most knitting machine manufacturers try hard to improve jacquard knitting techniques, so as to knit out versatile jacquard fabrics. In order to produce a colorful jacquard pattern, color changing heads are installed to provide different color yarns. When color changing heads are used, the yarn feeders must be removed from the jacquard knitting machine. If the color changing heads are directly installed in the jacquard knitting machine without removing the yarn feeders, the yard feeders will be damaged by the yarn changing board at each color changing head.